


Solitary

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes on a game show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Isolation

“Tommy are you sure you want to go through with this?” There was concern in Adam’s voice.

“I’m doing this for the charity. Hell I’m doing this for us.” Tommy had been offered to star on the game show Solitary. If he won, $50,000 would be donated to Glaad. Being in a homosexual relationship, he knew how people would treat Adam and himself wrongly. For no other reason than being gay. This game show was a mind game, one he figured would be easy to handle. He hits the red button to stop and green to go. What was so bad with that?

“I love you Tommy Joe.”

“I love you …” There was a click. His timer ran out. “Too.” Looking around the octagon room, it was eerily quiet. His only companion this Val computer voice thing. Not as though he had really watched a whole episode but even if he had it would not compare to being in here, facing it for real. He had been notified that he was number four.

Since it was late Val announced that he was allowed to sleep. The cot was uncomfortable and without Adam to snuggle up to, he felt cold. When sleep did come it was a happy distraction. That was till he heard a siren. Bolting up, Tommy covered his ears when he was told to enter a code to make the noise stop. Heart beating fast, he worked his fingers fast getting the right code in and feeling instant relief when it became quiet again.

Waiting several moments and hearing nothing, Tommy felt as though the coast was all clear. Laying back down, he felt the heaviness of sleep taking over. But during an erotic dream of Adam wearing nothing but an apron, the siren went off once more. Again he had to deal with a code. This time it took longer. It seemed the silence he was granted became shorter and the code got harder. Tommy’s temples pulsated with the constant siren. Trying the code once more and failing, he slammed his palm against the red button.

Val talked about how he had given up. Even teased him about being around loud music but not being able to handle a siren. Luckily for him he did not press the red button first so he wasn’t the one to go home and was able to go on to the next challenge. As a reward they were given food. The nutrition bar tasted like cardboard but dating a man who lived off of health food he was able to choke it down just fine.

For the next test he was led into a room where in the middle was a bed of nails. Along the floor were several pillows. Tommy knew a normal person would have been scared by the sight alone. But he was different. Actually quite eager to get this started.

Val spoke, instructing Tommy how the test would be given. He was allowed to use several pillows to start with. As he went to place a pillow on, Tommy ran a finger over the top of the nail. “Fucking hell.” They weren’t sharp enough to pierce his skin but it would hurt just the same. Lying down on the pillows it felt like an old mattress he used to have. One that needed to be tossed out but he was broke and couldn’t afford to do so. The springs were broken and jabbing up into his back.

Keeping still through the pain, he really wished that there was some kind of clock letting him know how long he had been on this thing. Just as he got into a meditation zone Val informed him to remove a pillow. Tommy started taking them off by his feet first. The jabbing pain was more prevalent now, making the muscles in his legs twitch. Val spoke again to remove another pillow and another till there was no cushion between him and the nails.

Groaning from the pain, Tommy tried to rock his body slightly to relive some of the pressure. All it did was make his entire body hurt more. His ass was going to have permanent dimples. Since there was no careful way to do it, Tommy rolled over to the side and fell right off the bed. Pressing the red button, the second Val started to taunt him, Tommy just flicked the screen off. “Sensor this, bitch.” Turning around, he mooned the camera.

Hunger bothered him, more so than the lack of sleep. Tommy figured it had to be the next day by now. Maybe even the day after that. He just focused on when the next task would happen. His pod door was opened and Tommy crawled into the larger room. There, hanging from the ceiling, was a goat’s carcass. Well he had always wanted to spend some time in a horror movie. This was as close as it was going to get.

Val spoke, instructing him to cut off nine pounds of meat and place it in a bowl which was connected to a scale, though Tommy was unable to see any numbers telling him just how much he had put inside. Grabbing the knife, Tommy made what he felt was ninja noises and hacked at the goat. As he got a chunk off he started to figure out how he would weight it. “Riff was just over six pounds.” He had held that little guy a million times. That still left three pounds. Getting a good part off, he held it into his arms. Tommy jiggled the meat in his arms. “Maybe five pounds?” Dumping it into the bowl he worked on getting the rest off.

In the end he was eight and a half pounds but it was enough to get him through to the next round. He wondered if he looked and smelled like a butcher. Each task was just as pain in the ass as the next. There was one where he had to keep a ball gag in his mouth. Another where he had to measure balls out. Tommy must have giggled the whole time at the word balls. He blamed it on a lack of sleep.

Getting to the final three, Tommy was done with this fucking game and all the shit he had to do. Right now he wanted Adam naked on a nice soft bed with an array of tacos to eat while his lover plowed his ass. Then afterwards a fucking beer and playing his guitar. Yeah that would be heaven.

Another task and by now Tommy didn’t have the eagerness to keep going look on his face. Being led into their tiny pod, Tommy noticed the floor littered with keys. He had to find the right five keys to undo the locks and get out.

Crackling his knuckles he went right to work. Scooping up a handful of keys Tommy felt focused. Key after key seemed to be the wrong one though. His patience ran out quickly as he tossed keys behind him that weren’t right. It was only later that Tommy wasn’t sure what key he had and had not used. What seemed like hours, Tommy only had two locks undone. He could only imagine all the bleeps they would have of him doing this task.

“Fuck it.” Dropping the keys he had in his hand, he slammed the red button. When Val asked if he had given up, he spoke very clearly. “Fuck yes I do.”

Two locks weren’t enough to keep his place. As his pod was opened and Tommy was able to see the crew, the insides of his stomach dropped. What had he done? Given up over some stupid keys. A cab took him back home. By that time it was late in the evening. Adam met him at the front door.

“Welcome home. I’m so proud of you.” Hugging the smaller man tightly, he pulled Tommy inside and shut the door.

“Nothing to be fucking proud of. I gave up. Let you down; let the charity down, Hell I made a fucking fool out of myself on TV for nothing.” Kicking his shoes off, Tommy headed for the kitchen to grab an ice cold beer from the fridge.

Adam leaned against the door frame. “I’m proud of you no matter what. If they had asked me to be on that show I wouldn’t have done it. I’m not as strong as you are.”

Giving the other a look of ‘whatever’ he downed half of the beer.

But Adam would not give up. As Tommy finished the beer, Adam was there to take it out of his hands and place it on the counter. “I’ve missed you.” Pulling the other close by the back of his jeans, Tommy was able to feel the growing erection. “I want to show you just how much.”

“So you’re not pissed off?”

“Hardly.” Adam brushed the blond fringe back in order to look right into his honey brown eyes. “You amaze me everyday Tommy Joe. The internet has been going nuts over finding out you were on the show. Crashed the main website twice.”

“Yeah I guess I rock the fucking casaba.”

“That you do.” Tipping the blond's head back, he connected their lips in a long overdue kiss. Once their lips parted, but only by the smallest fraction of space, Adam smirked. “Time for me to become reacquainted with every inch of your skin. Then once you’re relaxed you can fill me in on all the crazy shit they made you do.”

“Sex, tacos and then stories.”

Not needing to be told twice, Adam bent down just enough to grab a hold of Tommy to hoist him up onto his shoulder. Val was in charge in the pod but here it was all Adam.

The End


End file.
